Castle Rock High XOXO
by I'll Always Stand By You
Summary: Teddy and Vern are gone, and Gordie and Chris are in high school! Dodges like breakups, fights, drugs, adult innuendo, rape, dances, proms, dates, kisses, first loves...it's all here!
1. HeShe's all I Can Dream About

Chris Chambers walked with his best friend Gordie Lachance. They were walking to their lockers to get their books for their next class.

"If you _really_ think about it, I mean there's no way that Vern's mom would let him run off to live with his dad like that." Gordie explained. He was talking about how Vern Tessio's, their other best friend, parents divorced and his father had moved away. Vern had run away from his fussy mother to live with him.

"I guess your right." Chris said. He closed his locker after he retrieved his books, and turned around. There she was. The most popular girl at Castle Rock High School: Danni Walters. She was something, alright. Chris leaned back against the lockers and watched her walk by. She walked so…cutely, with her best friend, Shay Rottwell. She completely had Chris's heart, but there was no way a girl from the View, like her, would _ever_ in a million years like a guy from the Way, like him.

Gordie watched this happen, and laughed.

"Keep dreaming, pal." He said, patting Chris on the back as they walked to their next class.

"I am." He joked back. "She's all I _can_ dream about." He said, thoughtfully. They entered Math class, and took their seats in the back of the room. As they waited for the rest of the class to shuffle in, they talked about random stuff going on in their lives.

"Man, it really stinks that Vern ran off, and Teddy moved." Gordie explained.

"Yeah…" Chris said, although his mind was off and about, thinking all about Danni. Her real named was Danika. Danika Marie Walters.

Yeah, he's not a stalker.

She was beautiful. She had Sapphire Blue eyes, and just below the shoulder blonde wavy, curls. She had pretty pink lips. Chris had been in love with her for a while, but of course, what with him being a 'Chambers' boy and all, he could never get a girl like that to like him.

It was going to take a lot for her just to _notice_ him…

* * *

Jackie Tatum stared from across the row of desks at the boy of her dreams, Gordie Lachance. She'd liked him since junior high, and hasn't stopped. He was friendly to her, but she wanted more than that.

Jackie wasn't what you'd call…pretty. She was average, with long brown straight hair, and dark eyebrows. She had very big eyes and they were hazel.

No one really liked her. The only _real _boyfriend she ever had was Nate Ramsey, and that was in sixth grade. But still, she hadn't even had her first kiss yet. She wanted it to be with Gordie. More than anything.

The teacher walked in and class was about to start.

Jackie stared one last time at Gordie before she was going to start paying attention, and he stared back! Score for Jackie, WOOT WOOT!

**Review? Yes. (:**


	2. That's the Chamber's kid!

As Danni Walters walked to lunch with her best friend, Shay, she thought long and hard about her life.

"Do you think I have it easy?" She asked Shay. Shay looked at her like she was nuts.

"Are you kidding, Danni? You're the richest, most popular girl in Castle Rock. Guys want you and girls want to _be_ you." Shay assured her.

"Thanks…" Dannie said. To her…that wasn't satisfying at all. She wanted to be different. The opposite. Be poor for a change, be ugly, be…not popular. It was tough having everyone in your business all the time, and always having eyes on you. She didn't like that. She didn't like the fact that when she bought a new jacket, everyone wanted to either steal, buy, or talk about that jacket. Her father was the owner of the bank at Castle Rock, and her mother was the sister to Bob Cormier himself!

Single, yet the apple of every boys' eye in Castle Rock, Danni managed to maintain the status as Castle Rock's most Eligible Bachelorette.

"Danni look, there's that boy I was telling you about." As they entered the cafeteria, Shay pointed to a boy in a rugged white shirt, and he was actually very cute. Danni smiled.

"Wow, who is that? Man, he's really dreamy, isn't he?" She said, trying to get a better look at him. The two girls took a seat at their lunch table, and kept trying to sneak peeks of the boy.

"That's the Chambers boy. Ya know? The one who isn't in jail, and the one who isn't a dropout." Shay informed her. Danni smiled towards his direction. She looked at him once more. He was definitely from the Way. He might be the perfect chance for her to try to be someone different for a change. He was all rugged and poor, and very cute! One date with him, and her rep could change! For once, she could be a bad girl, and no one would want to be just like her!

* * *

Chris took a bite of his sandwich, and stared back at Danni's table. None of her friends except Shay had shown up yet, and he was glad. That way, he could see her face better. He could've sworn, WOAH!

"Gordie, quick, GORDIE!" Chris slapped Gordie's arm and pointed him in Danni's table's direction. "Did you see? She's staring at me!" Chris said, overreacting. But, indeed it was true. Danni and Shay were switching turns to get glimpses of him.

"Yeah, very cool." Gordie said. "So, I didn't exactly do the homework for Brian's class." Chris looked over at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, you can copy mine in English." He told him. Soon, the other girls arrived at Danni's table and that meant it was time to stop staring. One of them were bound to see him, and point it out, and then one of them would come over and embarrass him, and his life would be over, and he'd never stand a chance with Danni Walters…not that he did now.

"So…what do you think of that Jackie girl?" Gordie said, fiddling with his food. Chris turned back to face Gordie.

"Jackie Tatum? She's alright." He said, gnawing on a candy bar he had stolen from Quidacioluo's. "I don't think she's hot or nothing, though." He said. Gordie rolled his eyes and looked over at Jackie's table. She was always staring at him, and he wondered if it was because she liked him. It was odd, but he didn't think she was too bad either.

I feel a crush coming on…

* * *

Jackie turned her head to Gordie's table just to look at him. She freaked when she realized he was staring back. She quickly turned back to her best friend, Freddy, and groaned.

"What's it now, Jackie?" He asked.

Freddy was a homosexual, and very open about it. He was the nicest person Jackie had ever met, and they were the best of friends. She loved him with all her heart.

"Gordie." She moaned. Freddy gave her a 'girl, please.' Look.

"Girl, please." He said. (caught that one!) "That boy isn't worth your time." He said.

"No, he didn't do any wrong. I was just staring at him, and he was staring back." She explained. Freddy thought a minute.

"Maybe he likes you." He said. Then he looked at her lips. "Or…maybe he realized there's a large piece of bread on your lips and was secretly laughing behind your back." He wiped off the bread, and Jackie put her finger to her bottom lip. She looked back at him again, and he was talking with his best friend, Chris. She noticed that Gordie kept glancing back at her for split seconds. She smiled to herself. Maybe he _did_ like her…


	3. Oh I don't think so!

After lunch was English and Shay, Gordie, Chris, Freddy, and Jackie were all in that class together.

Chris and Gordie ran to the back, and Chris took out his homework for Reading class. He handed it over to Gordie to copy down real fast. Shay walked in, and scurried to the seat next to Chris. She wanted to learn more about him for Danni, knowing that she really liked him

Chris turned over to see her, and wondered why the fuck she would want to sit next to _him_ but…whatever. She was Danni's best friend and that was cool with him. Gordie handed the paper back to Chris, (he was finished with copying it) and watched the door as Jackie and Freddy walked in. Jackie's eyes wandered immediately to Gordie and he quickly looked away. They took a seat in the first row.

Gordie leaned over to Chris.

"So…what do you think of her, man?" He asked impatiently. Chris looked over at Jackie. All he saw was the back of her head, and that was it.

"I can't even see her face." Chris said, looking back down at his paper.

* * *

Shay took note that Chris and his pal, Gordie, like to talk about Jackie Tatum a lot. Jackie Tatum was a loser, and Shay and Danni knew that. Why did Chris and Gordie want anything to do with her?

She noticed how cute Gordie was, as well. She always sorta thought that, but since he was ranked lower than her, she wasn't really allowed to tell anyone she liked him. Especially not Danni.

* * *

Jackie turned her head around real quick because Freddy said that he saw Gordie staring. Of course, he was. He was leaning his head on his hand, and just staring. But once he saw her look, he quickly looked away.

"He loves you." Freddy said. "You should ask him to the Halloween Bash!" He suggested.

The Halloween Bash was a dance that was held every Halloween night for the high schoolers. It was big deal if you got asked to it. Jackie really wanted to ask Gordie but…she didn't even know if she liked him. She would wait. Wait until she knew for sure.

* * *

"Are you asking anyone to the Halloween Bash?" Gordie asked Chris. Chris shook his head.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll ask Loraine Johnson, because I took her last year…" Chris droned on.

Shay listened in carefully. She wrote down Loraine Johnson's name and put an X next to it.

She was going with Chris to the Halloween Bash? Yeah…I don't think so.

**Review. Thanks (:**


End file.
